1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor housing and a two-stage turbocharger thereof, and more particularly, to a compressor housing including a cooling device and a two-stage turbocharger thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a turbocharger rotates a turbine by using pressure of exhaust gas discharged from an engine and thereafter pushes air suctioned by using the rotational force at higher pressure than atmospheric pressure to increase an output.
In recent years, in a turbocharger of a diesel engine, a high pressure-stage turbocharger having a high-pressure turbine driven by the exhaust gas discharged from the engine and a low pressure-stage turbocharger having a low-pressure turbine driven by exhaust gas discharged after driving the high-pressure turbine are placed on a path of the exhaust gas, the suctioned air is one-stage pressurized by a low-pressure compressor of the low pressure-stage turbocharger and two-stage pressurized by the high-pressure compressor of the high pressure-stage turbocharger and thereafter, supplied to the engine.
In general, the air pressurized by the low-pressure compressor is cooled through a cooling device mounted between a low-pressure compressor housing and a high-pressure compressor housing. Therefore, turbo efficiency is enhanced and fouling is suppressed.
However, an additional cooling device is installed between the low-pressure compressor housing and the high-pressure compressor housing, and as a result, a structure of the turbocharger becomes complicated and a manufacturing cost increases.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.